The invention herein relates to a control system for hydrostatic drives.
More particularly, the invention relates to a control system for a hydrostatic drive which is powered by a combustion engine.
It is known, e.g. in agricultural vehicles, to utilize a hydrostatic drive which is powered by a combustion engine, and to employ a control system in conjunction with the hydrostatic drive. Combustion engines, for example Otto engines, are usually not regulated as to their number of revolutions per minute (RPM) with the result that operation of the gas pedal controls not the engine RPM but the engine torque. In other words: these are ungoverned engines which are not provided with an RPM governor. Due to this the engine may operate at an RPM level which is so high that the torque applied to the hydrostatic drive exceeds the torque which the drive is capable of handling even at maximum hydraulic pressure.